Valedux
The Kingdom of Valedux The Kingdom of Valedux is a Constitutional Monarchy based out of the island of Taiwan, with its capital city of Genos. The government is structured with a Princeps as its Monarch, a Prime Minister, and an Imperial Legislature. The Prime Minister and the Princeps also have an appointed cabinet of advisors who act as executors of the policies that the Imperial Legislature passes. The Formative Era The Formative Era began on October 24th, 2019, when delegates from Genos declared themselves independent from Avalon. After several weeks of governmental stagnation, Genos found itself unable to work within the borders of the nation. Delegates Hammer1825 and Boywolfpup, along with Princeps SlimDude of Genos voted unanimously to separate from Avalon. This declaration was met with little resistance or aggression, and Valedux was freed. The House of Goton was declared to be the nation's royal family, and its head, the Princeps, would be the head of state. Weary of one individual holding too much power, a Constitution was drafted, aiming to separate the powers of the government between multiple institutions. The government was split between an Executive and Legislative branch, each wielding overlapping and co-equal powers and responsibilities. Mergers and Expansion The new nation began expanding her borders by annexing smaller towns, such as Libertalia, lead by Shaneaphone. Later, Valedux annexed the nation of Spain and incorporating their town into the nation. This turned into a policy of annexing smaller nations peacefully. The most notable nation that was annexed was the Second British Empire, an ally of Avalon, lead by JackFletcher007, an avid industrialist. The new union, known as Coronam, was established on October 27th, 2019. The new government would be headed by two co-equal Princeps and would have increased power to the legislature. The House of Goton was renamed to the House of Candor-Goton, and the two previously existing families merged. The union was immediately faced with a series of Constitutional crises. Many people refused to call themselves Coronamese, and instead referred to themselves as either Valeduxian or British. This division would later spell the end of the union when Jack left 4 days later. The Kingdom was later renamed to Valedux on November 7th. Foreign Challenges One of the first challenges the young nation had to face was the threat of war from her mother country, Avalon. Princeps SlimDude received word from TheTiltedIndian of Nexus that FieryMatter was stockpiling weapons and other materials intended for a landing at Genos. The Princeps responded by issuing a public declaration stating that Valedux would not accept any aggression on the continent directed at the new nation and asked the Avalonian government to remove their weapons from the colony. After a meeting between the heads of state, Avalon promised not to stockpile weapons in Hong Kong. Tilted's claims were later disproven. "''The union between Valedux and Britain was doomed from the start, because Coronam was not one nation, but two nations haphazardly stiched together." '' -JackFletcher007 Splitting the Executive Branch Following the departure of Jack, the government was lead by only one executive. Looking to divide the power of the Princeps, SlimDude established the office of the Prime Minister. On November 3rd, 2019, the first election in Valeduxian History was held. EnchantedSkelly, former mayor of Spain, then mayor of Germania, ran against Jigga_Watt, mayor of Deutsche_Hanse. After the Princeps set the precedent of casting a ballot, controversy arose. Jigga_Watt claimed that EnchantedSkelly was handed the election before it was over, and dropped out. In his place, Hammer1825, one of the delegates at the independence vote, ran. EnchantedSkelly became the first Prime Minister of Valedux with a 10-3 vote, which remained as the widest margin in Valeduxian history for some time. The Imperial House of Candor-Goton and the House of Guntaris-Davisi Princeps SlimDude married Officer_Cam, the son of Athens Dracnoian, the head of the House of Guntaris-Davisi. The House of Guntaris-Davisi held members across the server, from Servilia to Nexus, from Nexus to TheRisingSun. SlimDude orchestrated several marriages between the families, including his own, for political gain. He hoped that a union between the families would secure Valedux's defense. Soon after the marriage, the two divorced, and the union was permanently severed. A new Princeps and the end of the Formative Era Princeps SlimDude announced to the cabinet, which was a Constitutionally mandated body of advisors, on November 11th, 2019, that he would be stepping down as Princeps on January 31th, 2020. In his place would be his son and delegate Hammer1825, now Lil_Hambone. Three days later, SlimDude once again announced, now publicly, that he would be stepping down on the 23rd of November, with his farewell being on November 22nd. He also called a snap election to replace the inactive Prime Minister, EnchantedSkelly. Preparations were made for Hammer's coronation. On November 21st, the 2nd election in Valeduxian history was held. Dimshoe, a veteran from Civilization Wars and close personal friend to SlimDude, ran against Officer_Cam, the former spouse of the Princeps. In a decisive 8-6 vote, Dimshoe won the election, to the surprise of many in the nation. The following day, SlimDude delivered his farewell address and set the stage for the coming era. The Formative Era was coming to a close, and a new era, which he dubbed "The Progressive Era," was on its way. The next afternoon, Hammer was coronated in the Princeps Hall in Genos among many foreign and domestic witnesses. The Depression Era The "Progressive" Era, now known as The Depression Era, began on November 23rd, 2019, with the ascension of Lil_Hambone to the Valeduxian throne. The new Princeps had an incredibly different governing style than his predecessor. Lil_Hambone saw national matters as things that the towns would sort out amongst themselves and that the central government should have little interference unless the nation as a whole is at stake. SlimDude looked towards a more hands-on central government. Early Success The future seemed bright after Lil_Hambone rose to power. Shortly after assuming the role, Nexus, the only adversary against Valedux, changed leadership and eventually toppled. The "Cold War" following the collapse of Avalon between the two powers was finally over. Industrial production was at an all-time high, and nation activity was through the roof. However, little could prepare the new leader for the tragedies that would come next. Industrial Crisis In early December, Officer_Cam, former spouse of SlimDude, Prime Ministerial candidate, and acting industrial leader of the nation was banned for illegally spawning in items. Upwards of 70% of the Genos SlimeFun lab, which was regarded as the best on the server, was wiped out overnight. Left with little to rebuild with, the nation went into crisis. Much of the remaining materials left over were given to CrazyMan, the new acting industrial leader, never to be seen again. By mid-December, the nation was in complete industrial collapse. An Inactive Prime Minister, and a not-so-grand return Dimshoe, the second Prime Minister, elected in the Formative Era, proved to be inactive. No images of the short-lived Prime Minister exist, because he was only online twice during his tenure. On November 29th, 2019, SlimDude returned to Valedux and saught the Prime Minister's position. On December 5th, the House of Goton voted to allow the Princeps to remove the Prime Minister under the pretense of extended inactivity, and, on that same day, Dimshoe was removed from office. SlimDude then ran for the office unopposed, becoming the 3rd Prime Minister of Valedux. Foreign Policy Blunders After taking office, SlimDude was tasked with a new foreign policy doctrine. Roma had just expanded into Southeast Asia, breaking its claims that it would stay true to real-life borders. SlimDude issued a proclamation and ordered that the island of Malta and the Tripolitanian coast be claimed in retaliation. As a result, tensions heightened. SlimDude later withdrew the proclamation with the promise that Roma would not use any bases in Asia for military purposes. The same night, ClearDaze, a former Valeduxian cabinet member who then resided in Roma, demanded that Hammer return items that he left in Genos to him, or Valedux would face war. Eventually, the items were returned, but Valeduxian-Roman relations were scarred for several weeks following the incidents. Governmental Restructuring SlimDude introduced legislation to restructure the House of Goton. Instead of having town mayors, also known as "governors" representing their town in the legislature, a new amendment, creating geographic districts, was passed. The House had ballooned to 11 people, far too many to effectively get things done. The new districts would restructure the house in such a way as to make the house simpler and more effective. The elections were held on December 7th, 2019. The representatives were ChrisTheKnight03 representing Asia, JustBecause representing Oceania, FoxClient representing Europe, CrazyMan representing North America, and nwc03 representing South America. SlimDude's Second Departure On December 9th, following personal struggles, SlimDude resigned just 4 days into his term. SlimDude remains as the shortest-lived Prime Minister in Valeduxian history. The following day, an election was called to be held 3 days later on December 13th. The representative of Asia ChrisTheKnight03 ran after weeks of speculation as to if he would ever run. Initially, CrazyMan ran against Chris, but after SlimDude briefly came back to the discord to announce his support for Chris, CrazyMan dropped out. In his place was South American representative nwc03. In a very close victory ChrisTheKnight03 claimed victory as the 4th Prime Minister in Valeduxian history. Continual Decline Following SlimDude's second departure, activity began to fall heavily. By December 20th, the capital was down to only one active person left, Lil_Hambone. The nation was experiencing heavy industrial stagnation and no economic activity. More buildings in the capital were being torn down than were being built. Much of the city was partially damaged due to lightning, and the homes of several former members remained filled with their chests, many of which containing nothing of value. Matters became worse when TheTiltedIndian gained power in the UnitedKingdom, formerly belonging to JackFletcher007. Nexus was back under a new name, Kenny, after the controversial figure. The only action that was taken by the Princeps was the removal of inactive towns. However, this had little impact. Calls for Valedux to be absorbed into Roma were becoming louder and louder. Roman Absorption Movement Movements had existed since the end of SlimDude's tenure as Prime Minister to be absorbed into Roma, however, few were taken seriously until December 23rd when an agreement was met between SlimDude, who had pledged to return if the deal was accepted, and Dracnoian of Roma. Valedux would maintain its government and its constitution in an edited form and would become a territory of Roma. The House of Goton voted and approved of the deal that night, and the nation awaited the word of the Roman Senate. The end of the Depression Era Before SlimDude abdicated in November, he implemented a monthly vote of confidence in the Princeps. A Princeps would need a simple majority in the House of Goton to remain in power, to be voted on every 24th day of each month. Following the stagnation and decline of Valedux, it seemed as though Lil_Hambone would not be able to keep his seat. After a long vote, now representative SlimDude cast the tie-breaking vote in the House of Goton and voted to remove Lil_Hambone. The Princeps accepted these results and nominated SlimDude to be his successor. On December 24th, 2019, the House of Goton unanimously voted to reinstate SlimDude as Princeps. Shortly following the vote, a short, mostly unattended coronation ceremony was held in the same Princeps Hall that Lil_Hambone took office in just over a month earlier. SlimDude stated in his coronation speech; "This nation has entered a new era, an era of promise as well as challenge, hope as well as fear. My friends, we have entered the 'Reconstruction Era.'" -SlimDude One of Lil_Hambone's greatest legacies as Princeps was his willingness to accept the mandate of the Constitution whether he agreed with its provisions or not. Instead of serving in his own interests and holding power by force, he peacefully accepted the will of the legislature and relinquished power when his time came. He later summed up his reign with; "The name of the era is ironic, little progress was made." - Lil_Hambone The Reconstruction Era The Reconstruction Era began on December 24th, 2019, with the reinstatement of SlimDude to the Valeduxian throne. SlimDude was reluctant but prepared to retake the throne. His ascension would highlight an increase in federal control and the beginning of yet another turbulent period in server history, beginning with discussions with Roma in regards to Genosian annexation into their nation. Reform As SlimDude retook the throne, he began to unveil a series of programs to revitalize a wounded nation. First, he began repairing and expanding the capital again for the first time since early December. Secondly, he did away with the meticulous elected representative system and brought in appointed representatives to be approved by the House as a whole. A new corporation, Ahea Corp., was founded shortly after his ascension. Ahea Corp. was the first company of its kind to begin in Genos. Simultaneously, a new farmers market was unveiled in downtown Genos intended to promote local business. Roman Annexation of Genos On December 26th, 2019, the measure to annex the city of Genos was brought before the Roman Senate. The proposal included the ability for Genos to absorb other Valeduxian towns if they so chose. The Roman Senate approved of the measure on December 28th in a close 4-3 vote. The main concern of many Roman Senators was the idea of Rome becoming too powerful. Nevertheless, Genos was annexed that day and every Valeduxian town (With the exception of Society of Bruh) was absorbed willingly into Genos. Valedux was formally dissolved as an independent nation. Government under Roma The Government of Valedux was able to remain in power in Genos. The Princeps maintained a special status within the borders of the town, and the town was able to have its own legislature. The Constitution was amended, removing any references to separate towns, but was ultimately unchanged. The Prime Minister continued to hold responsibilities within the town as they did in the nation. Prime Minister ChrisTheKnight03 became the first Prime Minister to seek and achieve reelection in a 6-4 vote, the lowest voter turnout in history. Genosian role within Roma Genos served as the second half of the nation. As SlimDude put it; "Roma is Austria to Valedux's Hungary. The situation is remarkably similar to that of the Austro-Hungarian Empire." -SlimDude Valedux served as a hotbed of Centralism during the days of the Roman Centralist Party. The Princeps, Prime Minister, and several citizens were all Centralists. The RCP would go on to be the largest party in Roma, at one time maintaining control of half of the Senate. The Disappearance of Dracnoian Dracnoian, the Princeps Senatus of Roma, suddenly disappeared on January 5th, 2020. His disappearance marked the beginning of a crisis within Roma, and the question of a strong central government. SlimDude as a Quaestor, the lowest rank in the Roman Senate, took the initiative to ensure things got passed and voted on in the senate in Dracnoians absence. As Dracnoian's leave extended longer and longer, the question of a united Roma lingered in the balance. The Banning of Tilted Shortly after Dracnoians disappearance, Tilted made his own server intended to be a practice arena for his nation. One day when MCPE was down, Tilted advertised his server in DMs and in nation Discords. This lead to the permanent banning of him, and some of his followers as they mass spammed the server. This marked the end of the second "cold war" between Valedux (and Roma as a whole) and Kenny. The Question of Valeduxian Independence Disagreements on governmental matters in the senate, in tandem with a growing independence movement and the destruction of Kenny, lead to the discussion in the House of Goton about independence. In a long-debated and controversial vote, the House of Goton moved to request a secession vote in the Roman Senate, which was granted. In a unanimous vote, Valedux was granted independence from Roma, and independence was officially declared and effective on January 14th, 2020. The Return to Normalcy Valedux was once again independent, but not without issues. Firstly, some of the issues from the decline of the Progressive Era were still in effect, including a stagnant economy and industry, along with activity issues. The solution to some of these problems was a governmental restructuring, including a new cabinet. Many of the former cabinet members were scrapped in favor of more active ones. The House of Goton was renamed to the Imperial Legislature, and the Princeps moved back into the Imperial Estate. Industrial Boom Starting in mid-January, the town of Eden began adding more people. These players would remain active and involved in Valeduxian politics and culture. Simultaneously, towns across the nation, such as Greece and Crasington held 50%+ activity rates. On January 24th, SlimDude won a vote of confidence from the Imperial Legislature, cementing the growth of the new era. The industry of Genos began a revolution in early January and continued into late in the month. Production of carbon increased 6500%, higher than the industrial revolution of November 2019. More towns were added between January 20th and January 27th than in the entire month of December. Foreign Successes and Failures During this period, Srivijaya, the home town of Vi_von was admitted into Valedux. Vi had previously attempted to overthrow the Roman Senate and instate himself as Princeps Senatus in Dracnoians place. Many people, even Valeduxians, questioned Vi's claim to the Roman Leadership. Originally, Valedux intended to aid Roma in any war with Vi. However, Vi was allowed to join Valedux under the pretense that he would absolve himself of any claim to the Roman leadership. After this action, Roma was furious. Consul ClearDaze said on the matter; "Taking in Von is quite the backstab." -ClearDaze Following a long, angry discussion in a public chat, SlimDude stated that Vi_von would never be the Princeps Senatus of Roma. Following this statement, Vi_von left Valedux. The next day, the Imperial Legislature formally denounced Vi_von and declared that if he was to trespass on Valeduxian lands, Valedux would declare war. Simultaneously, SlimDude saught a non-aggression pact with TheRisingSun. He understood their relationship with Roma, and wanted to ensure that if Roma invaded Valedux, TRS would not help. After a short discussion, Zinguin, the Emperor of TRS, proposed a formal alliance between Valedux and TRS. SlimDude accepted, and the alliance was set in motion. A Political Revolution Valedux entered its Prime Ministerial campaign season on January 24th, 2020. With that, three candidates joined the race. FoxClient of Crasington, Lil_Hambone of Genos, and xCrazyxManx of Sith. All three were regarded as being highly skilled and experienced, as all three had experience in foreign relations, wars, or national leadership. These candidates brought forth a new wave of politics, humor. As Eden introduced more people, they proved to be comedic geniuses. On January 30th, 2020, OceanEatsHam of Eden launched his campaign as a joke. Posting a comical campaign poster and a short yet hilarious campaign ad. His campaign was suspended just 4 minutes later, setting the record as the quickest campaign suspension in Valeduxian history. "Eden overnight became the meme capital of Valedux." -SlimDude The end of the Reconstruction Era The end of the Reconstruction Era came with the inauguration of FoxClient on February 3rd, 2020. The era ended on a high note, civilian and military industries were flourishing, the economy was booming, and activity was at an all-time high. Prior to his farewell address on February 2nd, SlimDude announced the construction of a new statue in Genos to commemorate the success of ChrisTheKnight's terms in office. As the era ended, SlimDude made this remark. ''"As an era of rebuilding, reunifying, and reconfiguring ends, an era of enlightenment begins." -''SlimDude The Enlightenment Era The Enlightenment Era began with FoxClient's landslide 13-vote victory in the 6th Prime Ministerial election in Valeduxian history. His win began a series of heated debates about the electoral process, and a debate on what makes a good Prime Minister. The coming era would be filled with debates and intrigue, and would be dominated by a single question; Where the heck was Dracnoian? Political Debates Seeing the need for proper representation in the Legislature, SlimDude brought the elected Representative system back. This time, with a catch. Now each district had a certain number of representatives based on their population. (1-4 citizens in a district meant 1 rep., 5-9 meant 2 reps., 10-14 meant 3 reps., etc.) Before the election concluded, CrazyMan in co-sponsorship with Cthor proposed the creation of an electoral college-esque system. Each district would do the voting for Prime Minister individually, then their representatives would vote on behalf of the popular vote of each district. Faithless electors would not be allowed. This system received heavy criticism from several Representatives, the Princeps, and the new Prime Minister. It was bashed as being undemocratic and could easily create situations where the winner of the popular vote could still lose the election. CrazyMan defended the system, by saying that it would balance the power of the electorate throughout the nation. In a decisive 6-4 vote in the Legislature, the measure to implement the electoral college was struck down. "The Bleedin' of Eden" JewJitsu announced his candidacy for one of Asia's Representatives on February 2nd. One of his town members, OceanEatsHam, ran against him. Through SlimDude's poor wording, JewJitsu was inadvertently given permission to bribe and threaten both Ocean and Skeletal, another member of Eden. Once this was brought to the attention of the Princeps and Prime Minister, following Jew's victory in the election, Jew was brought up on Articles of Impeachment, the first impeachment in Valeduxian history. Skeletal and Ocean both moved to Genos to escape persecution, and in a unanimous 9-0 vote, JewJitsu was impeached. Ocean then won the election to fill what was briefly Jew's seat. Eden was then removed from Valedux in another unanimous vote. Following his removal, Eden joined Roma. JewJitsu initially offered to unclaim Skeletal's base at Yellowstone, but later requested payment. He claimed that a "rival nation" was trying to outbid them, and continued to raise the price. Once SlimDude caught on to the fact that there was no "rival nation," he demanded that the land be sold for a fair price. After discussions between SlimDude, OceanEatsHam, JewJitsu, and Princeps Senatus Dlindquist, JewJitsu agreed to sell Yellowstone to Valedux for 2.5k. Government The Valeduxian government has two branches, the Legislative and the Executive, which are co-equal and hold overlapping powers and responsibilities. The Legislative branch is made up of the Imperial Legislature, which makes and passes laws. The Executive branch is made up of the Princeps and Prime Minister, who execute the laws passed by the Imperial Legislature. The Princeps The office of the Princeps is the highest body in the nation. The Princeps is selected by the House of Goton and approved by the Imperial Legislature. The Imperial Legislature can remove a Princeps for wrongdoing, and can remove him via the monthly vote of confidence, held every 24th day of each month. The main responsibility of the Princeps is to lead the Imperial Legislature, lead the nation's diplomatic affairs, and regulate national laws. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the elected equivalent to the Princeps with the exception of veto power, which lies with the Princeps alone. The Prime Minister is the head of the cabinet of secretaries and the second head of the Imperial Legislature. The Prime Minister is to be elected every 3rd day of each month with a three-term limit. Category:Nations Category:Seventh Era Category:Seventh Era Nation